


Working It Out

by lilolilyrae



Series: Pon Farr [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Pon Farr, Porn with Feelings, Slash, T'hy'la, spirk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 16:01:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15911580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Your slightly different Pon Farr story(because apparently I've got issues with why the hell a race as the Vulcans wouldn't have gotten that particular problem under control by now)





	Working It Out

**Author's Note:**

> I know I already have another spirk wip but this idea just happened and I can't help it!
> 
> WARNING I guess this mentions non-con because of Pon Farr, but SPOILER it won't be vry non-con between the two because they're just awesome like that
> 
> Btw Spock and Jim are both clean and know this due to regular medical checkups.  
> What I'm tryna say: don't just do unprotected sex cause they're doing it here. Use condoms kids.
> 
> Not beta read!

Spock knows what's happening with him the second the first symptoms are being noticeable. 

A rise in body temperature, the bridge feeling at the same time too warm and too cold. 

A certain- urge- to go over to the Captain's seat and- 

No.

He cannot let that happen.

Excusing himself and having Sulu take his position, Spock immediately makes his way towards the medbay. 

 

Doctor McCoy is hunched over his workstation, fiddling with a bunch of papers as Spock enters.

"Doctor..."

"Spock? What- oh my God!" turning around and taking one look at the flushed Vulcan, he knows just too well what's going on.

"Sit down there-" McCoy motions towards one of the medical beds before snatching his comm from the workstation and calling the bridge before Spock can stop him.

"Jim? Set the course to Vulcan, this is an emergency, got it?!"

"No!" Spock nearly shouts before the Captain has the chance to reply.

McCoy gives him look. "If you don't-"

"If we _do_ go to New Vulcan I will die" he states, not feeling the energy to clarify. 

 

Meanwhile on the bridge, Jim listens to the exchange, things _what the fuck is going on there_ and says "Sulu? You have the comm!" before hurrying to medbay.

 

Spock notices that the Captain, Jim, his Jim is closeby the second the door to medbay opens.

"Don't come in!" his urgency must have shown in his voice as Jim for once actually listens and stops in his track.

McCoy's eyes flicker from Spock to the Captain and back.

"You don't have any problems with me or Chapel being- ooooh he's your...? I knew it! Damnit why couldn't you idiots get your shit together earlier?"

Jim's face is an entire questionmark.

McCoy sighs and turns to Spock again. "I will create a forcefield around your bed, can I let Jim come in then?"

"While I would still consider it not advisable, I would not be an imminent threat" Spock agrees, clinging to his control like a drowning sailor to a piece of wood.

"What's going on?" Jim steps into the room after the blue light indicating the begin of a forcefield has blazed in front of Spock's eyes.

He takes a deep breath.

No more smell of his- his- no. He has to stay focused.

 

"As you are aware, my Vulcan biology is, while in many ways similar to humans, yet inheritly different in certain aspects" he starts. Jim nods slowly. 

McCoy coughs something that sounds like "quit beating around the bush", and Spock feels himself blush. His control truly is lacking already. 

"Especially different is our- time of mating." Spock continues, trying and failing to ignore the _awkwardness_ of it all.

"While Vulcans are not necessarily unable to perform sexual acts outside of our- time- we tend to chose not to, as it is the way of Surak to stay in control. During Pon Farr, however-" he takes a deep breath and has to look away from the Captain before he dares to continue. 

"Pon Farr is the biological time to mate for a Vulcan. After happening to an adult Vulcan for the first time, the blood fewer occurs approximately every seven earth years. During this time a Vulcan has to mate or he will die. Usually, Vulcans have a bondmate established early in life for this purpose exactly, which is why Doctor McCoy's insistence in me going to New Vulcan to survive would have been correct in most circumstances. But there are instances where a Vulcan choses his own mate, and, once chosen, can only be satisfied by that person alone."

Jim blinks at him. The human looks shocked. Spock can not hold it against him.

 

Then Jim shakes his head as if to break out of the stupor and goes into problem-solving mode.

"Ookay so if you're saying once a Vulcan has picked a mate they won't accept any other- and you don't want to go to New Vulcan-" his eyes widen in realisation. 

Spock's "I- I'm sorry, captain-" only confirms it.

"It's me, isn't it?"

"Yes. I understand completely if you do not want to do this, but it would gratify me if you could take some time to decide,-"

"Decide? There's nothing to decide, I won't let you die!"

Spock hears his own sharp intake of breath. Jim would be willing...? He's already losing his control...

Jim steps closer towards the bed, stopping only at the forcefield. 

"Spock- you know I like you right? I mean, _like_ like?"

"I- yes, Captain, and-"

"Jim. If we're doing this you gotta call me Jim."

"Jim. I like you too. A lot."

 

McCoy groans. "Aalright lovebirds stop it,we gotta prepare. Jim, you gotta know that usually a Vulcan's bond mate would go into the fewer themselves after touching their counterpart, but as you're human I don't think we can hope for that, so... you'll have to  _prepare_  yourself if you know what I mean- ugh I really don't want to think about this- because we don't know whether Spock will still be in his right mind once you start, or once he touches you or something... "

Jim makes a face. "Bones-" 

"Here." Pulling something out of one of the many cabinets, he gives him a box the size of a show box- how much lube does he think Jim will need?? Or what else is in there?

"Jim, you gotta know, once you start this there's no backing out. If he's rough, don't fight back, you'll only get hurt."

"Captain- Jim- I understand that undergoing Pon Farr with me would most likely entail a lack of momentary consent as I would be unable to stop should you wish for me to do so- that makes it possible for r-"

"No! You're not- _abusing_ me, Spock, I'm in this for good! And you gotta know I do like it rough..." He grins at him, hoping to make Spock feel less bad about this.

  
"Eww" Bones grumbles. "Jim, get your ass to the bridge, tell them who's in command while you're indisposed, then go to Spock's quarters and comm me, I'll give you half an hour headstart from there so hurry I'm nut sure your Vulcan is gonna be okay much longer"

Ignoring McCoy's indecent commentary, Spock addressed Jim: "The code to my room is-"

"I know your code. Uh, sorry?" 

Jim looks sheepish, but Spock actually smiles, and then he lifts his second and index finger towards the forcefield.

Jim doesn't know _how_ he knows what to do, but he just does: lifts his own hand to Spock's, only separated through the forcefield.   
Then he quickly tears his gaze away from Spock's eyes and stumbles out.

  
On his way to the bridge Jim notices that he still has the mysterious box in his hands, but he can't bring himself to care. He has to hurry, for Spock.

"Keptin on the bridge!" Chekov announces as he steps into the room.

Taking a deep breath, Jim stays in the entrance and says:

"There's been a - a medical emergency I have to attend to. Sulu- you stay temporary Captain for- until whenever I've resolved this. Don't start any conflict, don't fly through a meteor field, just don't get into trouble until I'm back. Uhura, you're first officer. You guys have got this."

With that, he turns back and walks out, not giving them a chance to protest or start asking awkward questions. 

 

 

 

On the way to Spock's room, he tells Bones to start the countdown. 

Then he locks the door, making a nice little Captain-y security override allowing no-one but Spock and himself inside. 

Next he checks the contents of the box.

There is lube- a lot of lube.  
But there is also an array of dildos of several sizes- and, okay, if the bulge in Spock's pants he saw in medbay was any indication, he'll definitely have to work his way up to the biggest one- and- an enema? Alright, hopefully he won't have to use that...

Jim goes into the bathroom first, looses his clothes and cleans up down there before getting onto the bed. Spock's bed. Damn, he would have never even dreamed- okay, he did dream, he even daydreamed some times because apparently he has no such thing as self control- but he would have never actually believed it possible that Spock would _want_ him. That apparently, he wants him so badly that he's the only one who can even help him in this fucked fuck or die scenario? Which, isn't that romantic. 

Kicking the covers off the bed, Jim tries to get comfortable. Honestly, how did Spock even get permission to heat his room up like this?

Then he grabs a bottle of lube.

Starting nice and easy with two fingers, because he still has over twenty minutes left, and it's probably not a good idea to get tears in his hole before Spock's even in him.

But thinking about Spock and Spock _inside of_ him only makes him want to go faster...

On the second dildo, he notices it's getting- dirty as he pulls it out, so with a sigh takes the enema and goes back to bathroom. Ew.

The things one does for love. Or vulcans in heat. Eh, same thing. At least he can admit that to himself now, probably a good thing given what they're about to be doing...

 

  
Bones comms when finally has the big green funny looking dildo all the way inside of him.  
With a groan, Jim pulls it out and has to take a second to just breathe. He had been so! Close! God, he's going to die of blue balls before Spock gets to him. 

When he finally answers, he can practically hear Bones raising his eyebrows on the other end of the line.

"You good, kid?"

"Yeah, you guys can come- I mean-" damn, everything sounds like innuendo right now.

"Yeah yeah. Also, you might wanna get rid of the dildos before Spock gets in there."

"Why??"

"Because Vulcans get possessive, and I think you don't want him to rip one out too fast"

"Doctor, I am not with so little control just yet" Jim hears Spock protest.

"Yeah, but do you know that it's gonna stay that way? You're getting worse already and no-one knows what'll happen once you're touching him" Bones gruffly replies. "So get ready Jim!"

"Yeah yeah..."

  
After putting the communicator on silent and on the dinner table in safe distance of the bed, Jim carelessly puts the dildos back into box.

Then he lubes himself one more time, puts the bottle on the bed and then another one on the nightstand next to it...

 

 

A few moments later, Spock and Bones open the door.

Bones gives Jim a nod, Spock a glare, Spock enters and the door closes behind him- and Spock presses himself against it.

"Jim!" It's barely a whimper.

"Spock? Come on, I told you I-"

"You do not understand. I did not tell you everything earlier, because for a moment I was not sure whether it was the truth anymore, but now I know it was only the forcefield between us making things unclear- Jim, you are my th'y'la."

He has to press the back of his hand against his forehead to keep from taking Jim then and there, he has to keep talking. 

"You- it is basically the vulcan word for soulmate, but it is a real bond, a most powerful one even, not just like a human concept of people fitting together..."

 _If he's talking like this it gotta be bad already ..._ Jim thinks concerned and nearly misses Spock's next words.

"If we were to mate- we would bond instantly, Jim, you do not have to- if you tell me to go, right now I still have the power in me to-"

Shaken, Jim sits up on the bed straighter.

"No! I said it before, I'm not letting you die! Ugh, spock, I love you okay? And you obviously feel something for me as well- no, let me finish- so yeah vulcan marriage might be jumping into things and I don't know whether that's good or bad when it comes to us but it's not something I wouldn't want, like, in the long run. Okay? God, I can't believe I just basically proposed."

"Jim-"

"Now come over here you doofus!"

 

Spock quickly sheds his clothes, and Jim can see by the conflicted look on his face that he actually wants to fold and put them away neatly, so he makes an impatient noise and Spock is with him in an instant, clothes forgotten.

"Jim, Jim, Jim" it's like a mantra, and Jim isn't sure whether Spock is saying it out loud or transmitting his thoughts through their touch. It just feels so _intense_...

"God I love you"

They kiss, harshly, hips rocking together.

Spock bites on his lip, and Jim gasps in pain.

Spock immediately pulls away- _how do I still have so much control_ , he asks himself- but he can't stop the pained expression from showing on his face after hearing Jim make that sound of pain, feeling the throwing where his teeth marked him through their touch.

"Spock?"

Jim is rubbing his hands up and down Spock's arms, attempting to calm him, and somehow it seems to work, he can breathe more easily again.

"Hey, Spock, remember I told you it's okay, you can give up your control now, you can-"

 

" _But I'm not giving it up, it's taken from me!_ "

 

Shaken from his outburst, Spock tries to move away, but he finds he needs to keep grasping Jim in order to be able to think.

"I loathe this! I tried to find a solution for Pon Farr but my Vulcan peers would not give me any help as they do not accept the possibility that there might be a different way that what is tradition ... And now it is too late, and I will hurt you, and I can't even help it!" 

"Oh, fuck, Spock, sorry, I get it... I mean, you're basically the victim of your biology, it's like it's- _abusing_ you."

_Yes._

"I'm so sorry Spock"

Jim grasps one of Spock's hands in his and tries to send all his reassurance through the touch. Spock visibly trembles, but he also looks less troubled- and less out of control. 

Never one to accept no-win scenarios, he suddenly has an idea.

"You said that t'hy'la thing was one of the most powerful bonds?"

" _The_ most powerful" Spock corrects.

"Okay. So, this might just be a stupid idea because I have no idea how your vulcan voodoo actually works, but with a bond two minds are connected right?"

"Yes...?" Spock asks, and he has to bury his head in Jim's neck for a second, breathing his scent, clinging to his last bit of control. It won't be long and he will be lost, truly overcome by the fewer, fucking into Jim as if it's the only thing that matters... Hurting his t'hy'la...

"So if we were bonded, you could like think through both our minds? I mean, we both would? And as I don't get affected by the-, fewer thingy,..."

Spock blinks slowly. While none of what Jim says is linguistically correct, it still somehow makes sense...

"Spock? Hey, Spock, come back out of your mind!"

Grasping his hands again and, not knowing how exactly he's supposed to transfer a feeling of control, Jim just thinks unsexy thoughts as if willing away an erection until Spock's eyes get less glassy.

"Back with me there? Good. Meld with me."

Alarmed, Spock tries to pull back the hand Jim had placed on his psi points, but finds his fingers cradling his face instead.

"Jim? We would most likely-"

"Bond instantly, but we've got that planned anyways, right? Meld with me!"

Not finding any arguments against it, Spock brings up his other hand to Jim's face.

"My mind to your mind-" 

 _my thoughts to your thoughts_.

 

 

  
So _bright_. So much _love_.

Jim, always there, reassuring... And aß.he goes in deeper, he can see clearly again. Kisses him gently the way he knows Jim wants him to right now... And then their bodies come together, finally, completely, but it doesn't feel like a loss of control. Because while he doesn't have an inch of control left, it's not taken by his primal side. It's given freely, to Jim, to his love.

 

 

Jim nearly feels bad for the way he's basically mind controlling Spock, but Spock doesn't want to hurt him, and maybe this is a way to achieve this. And through their connection he feels just how okay Spock is with it.  
He mentally tells him where the lube is and pushes him in the direction, and Spock lubes himself up, then gently enters him.

Rocking back and forth, kissing, Spock peppering small soft pecks over Jim's face, he basks in it- thoughts are suddenly impossible, his orgasm takes him forcefully by surprise and he might have passed out for a second, because the next thing he knows is Spock hammering away into him, and it feels absolutely awesome, just on the right side of pleasure and pain- then he remembers how Spock doesn't want this right now, it's forced on him, not voluntary, so Jim seeks out the bond, looking for the true Spock in his mind, and guides him into more gentle motions.

Spock blinks until he can focus on Jim in front of him.

He's so grateful for his lover, his t'hy'la, for keeping him under control. He has no idea whether this will bring him through Pon Farr or just delay the fewer, but he will hope for the best.

Pressing short, soft kisses to Jim's beautiful lips- and Jim is laughing.  
_What is so amusing, t'hy'la?_

"Everything? No, really I'm just so _happy!_ " he breaks into giggles again.

Spock actually smiles, a big, radiant smile, and it's vibrating in waves through their bond- then he comes, and there are galaxies in front of his eyes, and everything is _Jim_.

And it is one of the best things he has felt in his entire existence, second only to that first spark of connection to Jim's mind. 

 

 

Then suddenly Spock is exhausted.

Laying down and half pulling out of Jim, blinking slowly.

"You gonna fall asleep on me?" Jim asks, combing his fingers through Spock's sweat- slick hair.

Through the bond he can feel Spock trying to communicate something a la more like he'll pass out soon, too tired to even use words mentally.

"Okay, you do that. I'll stay right here."

Reassured, Spock gives in to the darkness.

 

 

As he wakes up, the first thing he feels is contentment. 

Then the emotion confuses him- when has he last felt that way? He can barely remember.

Then he feels Jim by his side and recalls the recent events.

He's undergoing Pon Farr.

But- his erection is gone. And his head feels clear again. What does that mean? What did he miss?? Was he so out of it that he can't even remember? His internal clock tells him that only hours have passed since he entered the room, but now he can't be certain that he isn't wrong... 

_Jim?_

"Hey, baby- what's with the shocked face?"

"How long have we been in here?" His voice is scratchy, yet no more so than usual after sleep.

"Dunno, few hours, maybe through the night- you didn't lose time, if that's what you're afraid of, except for when you were passed out... Why?"

Not knowing how else to bring his point across, he motions towards his flaccid dick.

"Oooh! That's not supposed to happen till you're done, then?"

He can only nod.

Jim grins.

"Guess our method worked?"

"We can not know that yet for sure" Spock argues.

"Guess we'll better stay in bed then..." Jim pulls Spock back on top of him and kisses him senseless.

 

  
They just make out for a while, and things get heated again, but Jim doesn't have to ask- he knows through their bond that Spock's head is clear, the heat is simply an effect of their passion.

Their disks are sliding against each other, and Jim grabs the lube and hands it over.

In Spock's mind, however, he catches on to a string of thoughts- 

_want to, also logical because in case gets back later not unnecessarily wear out now but if I say logical maybe will nit believe want to but-_

Jim doesn't completely get what he means, because they aren't as heavily connected anymore, now that the danger of Pon Farr is over he pulled back to get a sense of privacy back.

"Spock?" he gasps out while still moving against the other. "You know I can kinda hear you right? Just tell me what you want-"

" _Take me_!"

While saying it Spock projects his exact meaning onto Jim, and he gasps again and pulls him closer.

One hand that had been gripping Spock's shoulder moves towards his backside, circling his hole and softly stroking over it... Spock _mewls,_ and Jim grins wickedly while grabbing the lube and flips them over.

 

Slowly easing one finger into Spock until the first knuckle catches at the rim, he hears Spock whimper and feels just how _tight_ he is...

"You ever done this before?" he's breathless, but he wants to know.

_No, only you..._

"But you sure you want to?" yeah, at some point Jim will get the hang on the thoughts talking thing, but definitely not now.

_Yes!_

Theenthusiastic consent urges Jim on to press the finger deeper, soon adding another, drinking in every sound and movement he can wring out of Spock, until finally after scissori three fingers inside of him he withdraws and lines up his cock.

Before he can ask, Spock is gripping his sides and telling him without words just how much he wants this. There's an underlying tension, a fear of hurt and of the unknown, and Jim kisses Spock on the nose before moving forward.

"I will take good care of you" he coos, and then the tip of his cock is inside him.

Jim groans, head fallen to his chest, and has to remind himself to move slowly. This is so much better than the hazy lust of Pon Farr, now they both can feel everything, know for sure they both want it.

Spock is trembling beneath him, clinging to him, eyes wide open and breath coming in gasps.

 _He's beautiful_.

Spock must have caught the thought, as his ears and cheeks and lips get even greener, and Jim grins and moves in to kiss all of him, while slowly moving further inside until he feels his balls against Spock's body.

God.

He's fairly certain he's never had sex that good, and they're only just getting started... And he's had a lot of sex before, so this being the best one yet is definitely not due to his lack of experience... 

Spock growls and Jim has to giggle as he remembers Bones saying something about Vulcans being the possessive type.

Before he can make a comment about it however, Spock has somehow moved them- _fuck_ this strength is really doing it for Jim- and then he's sinking back down on his cock, riding him... 

 

Spock nearly thinks he's back in the blood fewer with how aroused he is, but he is in control of his entire mind, and he knows so is Jim... 

It feels otherworldly, having the man inside him. Touching him where no-one ever did before.

When he feels Jim slowing down- and then thoughts, thoughts about others in bed- he needs to make him lose it, make him think of nothing but himself.

So he impaled himself on Jim's dick, moving just as fast as the other likes it, and it's easy to read him to find out when he is doing something Jim particularly likes.

His own cock is bobbing in the air, neglected, he wants to grip it and bring himself over the edge, but the need for Jim to finish first is stronger, so he grips the bedsheets and moves even faster.

 

Jim is a whimpering, moaning mess, and as Spock clenches around him on a particular harsh move he comes, seeing only white, body lifting off the mattress to get impossibly closer, hands grabbing Spock's thighs hard.

When he can see again, he pulls Spock down to him and into a kiss. His limp cock slips out of the other, and as Spock whimpers he remembers that he still didn't get off...

Slickig up his fingers again, he then turns them to lay on their sides and slips two fingers into Spock while at the same time taking his cock into his mouth and sacking.

The noises coming from Spock might make him addicted, and he starts moving with purpose, giving this every trick he knows to make this as memorable for Spock as possible. 

It doesn't take long for Spock to come after that.

Jim tries to swallow, but it's too much, so he pulls off and most of it hits his face.

Stroking Spock's side and mumbling sweet nonsense he helps Spock through the aftershocks. 

 

As Spock flops onto his back and wants to pull Jim up to him, Jim notices what a mess he must look like... Quickly wiping his face on a corner of the sheet, he tries to clean himself up, but Spock pulls him towards him before he can get all of it off, and he doesn't seem to mind: kissing and licking it away and stroking his back soothingly. 

With a sigh, Jim gives in to his embrace, and for a while they are just basking in the afterglow.

 

 

A few minutes later, Spock of course insists on a shower and clean sheets before Jim may go to sleep.

He grumbles and groans but still instantly follows Spock into the bathroom. It's just way too good a feeling, being together with his- bondmate... 

Which, that is an amazing thing he still has to get used to: they're bonded! Actually, honestly bonded! For real! And forever, if he has any say in it. Not like Spock is thinking any different...

Smiling Jim snuggles up to Spock's chest while the other is attempting to wash his hair. Spock sighs in exasperation, but he doesn't really mind. After all, this is his Jim, and he already knew what he was getting himself into. 

 

 

 

 

 

The next morning, Spock is still kind of afraid that the Pon Farr will be back, but after one more day in blissful (and clear-minded) solitary he has to conclude that the chances are not any higher than usual, and they will be able to go back to their duties.

 

"While I really like that you aren't worrying anymore- can't we just pretend like you're still fuck or die fewer nuts and stay in here another day?" Jim whines while picking at his replicated burger after Spock told him about his revelation. 

"I do not think that this would be advisable- Captain" Spock answers, and Jim narrows his eyes at him.

"Why so formal, Commander?"

"While I appreciate the use of less formal appellations during our time 'off the clock', we will still have to be able to work together professionally should we want to keep working the same command shifts on the same spaceship" Spock reminds him.

"Yeah, yeah" Jim grumbles. He knows the regulations. Meaning there aren't any per se, but the rule that anyone unable to work together will be seperated by starfleet is often enough applied to couples found snogging while supposedly in command of something. 

"Wait, but you didn't just say 'same ship' like that cause you want us to not be on the same ship now, did you?" Jim's panicking a bit at that- not having the same shifts for a while while getting used to their new relationship, that he could deal with, but actually losing his first officer? And being apart from Spock, now that they see bonded?

"Cease panicking, ashayam. My place will always be by your side, especially now. And while they would be within their rights to dismiss me as first officer so as to stop us from working the same ships, starfleet is not allowed to separate bonded vulcan couples, much like married humans."

Jim's lips lift into a grin.

"That's amazing!"

Taking a bite from his burger, he then remembers something and quickly swallows most of it to ask:

"Hey, what's asham mean?"

"Ashayam. It means- beloved."

Jim blushes.

"Awwww you're such a romantic!" 

"Only for you, t'hy'la" looking into his eyes, Spock softly lifts his fingers to Jim's face and rests them there for a moment before moving back.

Jim has to look away to clear his head.

 

"Um. Spock? Why did you never tell me before? I mean, that we are, like, soulmates?" 

Spock is silent for a moment before he replies.

"I suppose for much the same reason you chose not to share your romantic feelings with me. I was afraid of rejection. You must know, me feeling the t'hy'la connection meant no guarantee for you to be romantically or sexually interested in me. T'hy'la translates to friend, brother, lover, and while most t'hy'la pairings were best friends and brothers in arms as well as romantically involved, it is not always the case that all three are correct. So... I suppose I was afraid you would want a bond of friendship, discover my true emotions and despise me for them."

"Oh, gosh, Spock!" grabbing his hand on the table and quickly lightening his touch upon seeing the vulcan blush- a serious talk doesn't call for a make-out session, after all- he smiles at him. "I could never despise you, you know that right? I mean, even before I was- in love with you- I could have never hated you for your _feelings_ , okay?"

Spock's eyes crincle in the way Jim knows means he is smiling.

"I am still very grateful that you return those feelings, t'hy'la"

Jim smiles, stands up and kisses Spock on the lips.

"As am I."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I just... Spend four hours on this thing... Not like I don't have other things to do...  
>  _Why._
> 
> Anyways, if you liked this let me know! :)


End file.
